


Make it home

by lovebites



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Smut, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looked at the scattered white keys around the room. He closed his eyes. It hurt, the wrecked reddened skin closed slowly. He thought all the tears were gone but the last one slipped down along his tainted tear stained cheek.</p><p>This just wasn't another fight.</p><p>It was their break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is an alternate ending ** it would be the next 'chapter'. :) hope you guys like! leave feedback and follow me on tumblr where more of my writing is there! mahfanfiction.tumblr.com
> 
> oh btw  
> this was inspired by the song  
> make it home by hoodie allen   
> :) thats why there's lyrics.

**_Louis looked at the scattered white keys around the room. He closed his eyes. It hurt, the wrecked reddened skin closed slowly. He thought all the tears were gone but the last one slipped down along his tainted tear stained cheek._ **

**_This just wasn’t another fight._ **

**_It was their break up._ **

~~

 

_I wanna go where the lights are low and the dreamers are chasing_

 

Louis bit his lip, face turning away.

“Honestly.” He sighed, irritation seeping out his vocal cords.

Harry lifted his face from the view finder, smiling as he bit his lip as well, wishing it was Louis lip he was biting.

“Honestly.”

“Harry, do you see where we bloody are?” Louis flailed his arms, at the nature and the woods that surrounded them. The green and dusted rose of scattered flowers by their feet, his arms even went as high to point at the dawning sky.

“I see very well, Louis. I’m not the one with prescribed glasses.” Harry’s lips almost twitched into a smirk, stopping once he saw the glare Louis sent him.

“You obviously need some.” He grumbled. His pudgy finger pushed up the thick frames that stayed nicely at the bridge of his nose.

“Please, Lou? You look really beautiful; this light makes you look like a fairy.” He whispered.

Louis eyes flickered down, only to hear the click of a picture being snapped. “I’m not a fairy. Fairies are girly.”

“Alright, sparkly woodland creature.” Harry replied back easily.

Louis smiled as he looked up, the snap of the camera ringing in his ears again.

“Why do you take pictures of me when we’re here? Surrounded by beautiful nature.”

Harry stepped forward, the strap around his neck secured around the hooks of his camera.

“Because you’re the only beautiful thing I’m seeing right now. The nature…it’s pretty. But it can not compare to how breath taking you are.” He was now in front of Louis. His white lanky fingers pushed at the boys’ fringe.

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis whispered, and Harry’s lips did twitch that time. He smiled as he closed his eyes and repeated the word Louis said over and over again in his head. “You have a lovely voice.”

Louis smacked at his shoulder. “You’re a bloody twat, now seriously. Take pictures of things that can actually get us money.”

“I don’t think you’re aloud to be naked in this reserve, babe.” Harry smirked wickedly as Louis rolled his eyes and went to his back pocket for his lighter, other hand reaching for the cigarette behind his ears.

“Such a shame, innit?” Harry turned his back as he did listen to Louis and began snapping pictures of something a buyer would be interested in.

Louis closed his eyes as he saw the fogged white pollute the darkening sky.

“Hmm?”

“Everything. Everything you do is sort of…fantastic?”

“Fantastic?” Louis mocked. “What is the curly head of yours going on about now?”

“I dunno. Like everything you do is beautiful, or sexy…its just astonishing really. If only you realized how awfully breathtaking you are on a daily basis.”

Louis rolled his eyes as his lips pursed for another drag. “Was there a point to this story, lover boy?” He teased, coughing as he tried talking and exhaling at the same time.

“Smoking. I dunno… it just… seems beautiful when you do it? But in all honesty… It’s just killing you.” He flickered at the cigarette from Louis fingers to take a drag out of it himself, blowing the smoke right on Louis face. “Such a shame, innit?” He repeated.

Louis flailed his hands to fling the smoke somewhere else then at his face. “You’re such a dick. Why am I in love with you?” He hissed, coughing at the stray smoke that lingered.

Harry handed the cigarette back to Louis, shrugging softly.

“Dunno, you’re sort of stupid, soo…”

Louis stomped out the lit paper and toddled past Harry with his middle finger in the air as he began walking back to the cabin.

~~

_I wanna live like we don’t know much but we know we’re gonna make it_

 

Louis lips lightly touched Harry’s. He held in his cough as the younger boy blew smoke into his mouth. He hummed in surprise when Harry kissed him. His mouth was hot and reeked of weed. He pulled away when his eyes began to water and face began to turn the red shade of his eyes, he blew out the smoke slowly, nuzzling right under Harry’s neck when he finished.

“Did you get any good shots today?” He asked softly, finger drumming softly against Harry’s thigh.

“A bit.” Harry shrugged, turning his head to quickly kiss Louis forehead before turning back to the glass bowl on his hand, fingers fumbling with the lighter three times before a flame appeared again.

“You know what?” Louis sat up, finger wiping at his nose as he looked at the pictures on the wall in front of them. He smiled at a frame with a little girl in  frilly dress standing next to what he thought must have been her father.

“What?” Harry asked, before he inhaled the smoke from the glass pipe.

“You’re gonna be famous one day. Whether it’s from your art or your voice. You’re gonna be bloody famous, and rich…and everyone will want you. And you’ll want everyone, so much… that you won’t want me anymore.”

Harry chortled as the pure white sneaked out of his sinful lips.

Louis rolled his eyes and snatched the pipe from Harry’s hand, arm stretching for his own lighter, thumb only faltering once before an orange flame light the green around the glass bowl.

“If believed in marriage you know you’d have a pretty little ring on your finger already.” Harry spoke, slow and rough.

“I believe in marriage.” Louis whispered softly, blowing the smoke elsewhere when he turned his face away.

“Well then if you ever ask me, I’d probably roll my eyes but defiantly would say yes, so we can have papers to prove that our love was eternal.” He chuckled, laughter cutting short when Louis handed back the pipe and stood up.

“Lou.” Harry groaned. “Can you stop being a little bitch for a minute?” Harry frowned at the sudden buzz kill.

“Sorry.” Louis crossed his arms, voice sharp…only if his perception was as well.

Harry sighed and banged his head against the wooden wall.

“You know I don’t believe in that shit.”

Louis paced around the room, looking at the different pictures. “I do.” He replied softly, the words sounding foreign in his mouth, knowing he would never say them to Harry at an alter.

“I’m sorry. I’m not going to ask you to marry me anytime soon, probably never. But you know that I would… I would marry you and make it,” He inhaled a breath as he air quoted, “official, for you.”

Louis lips twitched, biting down on it. “We’ll have children right?” He asked softly, turning back and walking back to Harry.

“Course.” Harry hummed, patting his lap for Louis.

Louis sat on his thighs, nose nuzzling softly against his. “How many?” He asked softly.

“As many as you want.” Harry whispered.

Louis pondered seriously, mind working slower from the recently inhaled THC in his system. “Maybe four.”

“Then four.” Harry kissed his lips quickly, fingers tangling against Louis fringe.

~~

_And I don’t wanna spend another night alone,yeah_

 

“Holy fuck!” Harry cackled as he ran a few steps behind Louis.

Louis halted to catch his breath, he grasped at his thighs as he doubled over.

“What the fuck!” He threw his bag at Harry, pissed off as he ran his little hands over his hair and grasped tightly.

 “We could have gotten caught! Why the hell did you go back!” He spat venomously. “You stupid shit! Is that what you want? To get caught? Get thrown in jail.”

Harry bit his lip to stop the laughter that threatened to rush out of his lips. He hopped on his toes as adrenaline ran through him. “I forget the stash.”

Louis picked at a rock from the ground and threw it at Harry’s direction, missing of course.

“I hate you.” He growled, picking up two more rocks and throwing each one at Harry again, only one hitting his chin. “I hate you!” He screeched.

Harry couldn’t hold it any longer; he cackled and doubled over on the ground, laughing hysterically.

Louis breathed deeply and turned away from the laughing boy. He grasped tightly at his knees and shook silently.

Harry looked over at Louis. He saw the boy crouched into a tiny little ball, shaking helplessly.

“L-love.” Harry sat up and crawled the few feet to Louis, scuffing up his jeans in the processes.

Louis began laughing when he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder.

“What’s so funny?” Harry chuckled, smiling at the sudden mood change on Louis.

“God,” He chuckled as he stared up at the sky. “H-how do I do it?” One hand grasped at his stomach that hurt from laughing.

“D-do what?” Harry laughed along, smiling even wider.

Louis shrugged off Harry’s hand off his shoulder as he glared at the boy as his random hysterical laughter turned to tears.

“How the hell do I put up with this shit?” He shook his head as perfectly rounded tears fell down his cheeks. “How do I put up with the sneaking around, and the constant moving, how do I put up with no commitment?” He raised his voice as he stood up and dusted himself off. “How the hell do I put up with you? How do I put up with the fact that what we have is—- what the hell do we even have? Nothing. Physically nothing. No jobs, no house, n- nothing.” He turned away as he saw Harry’s hurt expression.

“I can’t keep doing this.” He whispered to the airy night.

“I can’t keep doing the house hopping, the drug buying, the constant nostalgia, the fact that I might have you in my arms tonight and in a week I might not?” He wiped at his wet cheeks.

_The fighting has been getting worse._

Harry sat up, sighing as he took two steps to Louis.

“I’m sorry.” He croaked deeply.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Of course you are.”

 Harry shook his head and wrapped long fingers around Louis dainty little wrist, turning him around. “I am.” He whispered.

Louis looked into the honey face and green strained eyes. “Are you?” He back fired, knowing that Harry’s touch could have him melting to his arms any second.

“I am. Y-you don’t deserve any of this. You don’t deserve to go to sleep in a bed that isn’t even yours, being in arms you feel indifferent about. You deserve, a man with a real job that can make you happy and give you everything you want. Can give you the ring, and the house, and the kids.” He looked away as the brim of his eyes began to water. “You deserve so much more, and I can’t give you any of that.”

“B-babe…” Louis said softly, breaking under Harry’s words.

“I know what I give you is shit… but it’s all I have. I know my love isn’t even enough…but,”

Harry was cut off with slim pink lips pressed against his red plush ones. “Shut up.” Louis whispered. “I hate you, and shut up.” He wrapped his strong tan arms around Harry and pulled the taller boy close. “Your love is more than enough. I’m sorry. I… I’m not gonna say I didn’t mean what I said, because I mean… I said it, and meant it. But I love you and nothing will change that. Not even if we almost got caught sleeping in cabin that isn’t even ours… because I love you, and always will.”

~~

_I wanna go cause if we don’t leave now, then we’re never gonna make it home._

 

Louis bit his lip as he played softly against the rough voice that sung to the tune that he was creating.

Harry sat on a stool as his lips pursed and neck veins made themselves prominent when he sang a long note.

Louis fingers drummed softly against the white keys of his electric piano.

This was probably the best income they would get. They would sign up at little open mic nights at small places, then be asked by random people to play at a party or a wedding if they were lucky. Harry was the voice, the talent, and Louis did the simple little tunes with his electric piano that Harry had splurged on him three Christmas’s ago.

Louis waited for the day a music producer stopped Harry and signed him to a label.

He smiled at the thought. He knew the talent that Harry had; he knew his voice was unique. It was rough, gravely, and deep; but still so charming and entrancing. Louis only sang if a certain song needed back up vocals. The last time Harry pleaded for Louis for them to become a duet; Louis chucked a knife at him.

Luckily his aim has never been good.

Louis wasn’t stupid,  _not even if Harry insisted that he was_ , he knew that Harry’s talent shouldn’t be mingled with his  _mediocre_  voice. Even when Harry dodged the knife and insisted how ‘beautiful’ Louis voice was, he still said no.

“Thank you.” Harry said softly, voice sounding a little rough from all the singing.

Louis smiled as Harry came over.

“Sounded great, like always.” Louis handed Harry a water bottle which the taller boy accepted graciously.

“Thanks, so did you. Those magic little fingers.” He winked cheekily.

Louis smiled and looked down at the tan contrasting with the white and black keys.

“Shut it, Styles.” Louis threatened.

“Sometimes,” He squatted down next to Louis, on the way down; he planted a soft kiss to his cheek. “Sometimes, I feel guilty.” He whispered.

Louis shook his head, already knowing what Harry was going to say. “Save your voice for the next song.”

“You’re talented, Lou. Sometimes, I wish my camera didn’t catch you so I never could have met you.”

Louis laced their hands together. “What a lovingly fucked up thing to say.” He whispered.

“You would have finished uni, and became world wide famous for such a young but talented pianist… probably gotten that marriage and kids you wanted. But I was selfish enough to lure you to fall in love with me.”

Louis shook his head and kissed his forehead. “Shut up.” He chuckled as Harry stood up again ruffled up his fringe, long pale middle finger pushing at the lens of his glasses, smudging it up.

“Twat. I’m in love with a dingy little twat.” He said under his breath.

~~

Louis smiled as he grasped to the little shot that a pretty brunette had bought him. Her name was apparently Eleanor and she was going to uni here.

Louis barely knew where they were so he nodded along dumbly. “Pick a spot.” She smirked as she shook the little packet of salt in her hands and held a slice of a lemon on the other one.

Louis smiled as he splayed soft finger on her hair, pushing it away from her neck. He looked up, looking behind her shoulder to spot Harry talking to tall good looking lad looking a few years older then them. Harry seemed a little anxious though, as if he didn’t want to be talking to the guy with sky high hair.

“Here.” Louis said when his attention fell back on  _Ellen_?

Eleanor smirked and tilted her neck to the side a little. Louis leaned just a tad, pink tongue darting against the honey smelling skin. When he pulled back, he grasped the packet off of her soft grip and sprinkled the salt into the wet stripe he had left on her neck. He quickly licked it, drank down the shot and bit into the lemon she offered.

~~

Louis blood pumped through his ears as he grabbed the closest thing. He chucked the remote control at Harry, “Fuck you.” He said firmly. Harry didn’t even attempt to dodge because he knew it wouldn’t have it him.

“We need to talk.”

“Talk? Ha!” Louis began scuffling around their motel room, picking up things that resembled to be his and stuffing them in his bag.

“Louis, will you just calm down for a minute—- and stop throwing things!” Harry rose his voice when he dodged a shoe.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down?” He pulled at his hair, glasses fumbling and going crooked on his face. “You’re fucking awful and stupid and the biggest twat ever in the whole universe!” Louis breathed deeply three times as his hands shook with anger.

“Are you done or are you going to add dashingly good looking on that list—- ay!” Harry ducked down when the lamp shade was thrown at him.

“I hate you. I hate you. I honestly just hate you, and can’t do this. How the hell—- why didn’t you ever tell me? ‘We’ can’t be together if you don’t tell me important shit like that.”

“I’m not married to you; I don’t have to tell you shit.” Harry crossed his arms, groaning internally at what he just said. “I-I didn’t mean it like that.” He said softly.

Louis zipped up his bag and shook his head as he headed for the door. “That was the biggest ‘fuck you’, you’ve ever said to me.” He sneered.

Harry grasped at the bag slung over Louis shoulder and tugged him back in front of him.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled.

“I didn’t. Can you just please calm down?”

Louis shook his head. “Why?” He practically yelled, the question sounding like a demand. “Why did you say no?”

Harry looked down, “Because.”

Louis groaned. “Harry, he works at a bloody radio station…. BBC Radio 1 to be specific!” He groaned as he sat down on the bed, exhausted from the yelling and fighting.

“Because Lou… Can we not talk about this?”

“No. We are going to talk or else I’m walking out that door and not coming back.” Harry didn’t want to call his bluff, afraid he might have not been bluffing at all.

“Fine. His name is Nick Grimshaw, he has like his own segment on the radio… After this one gig which was months back, he stopped me and asked me just to play a song on a radio. Said the same shit you say, saying I’m talented and  _unique_ to be honest, I think he was trying to sleep with me too—- anyway. You know, I was happy, and was gonna say yes and was telling him about you and I would love the opportunity…”

“Yes. We would have very much. It’s fucking BBC Radio.” Louis hissed.

“Then he stopped me and said that he only wanted me to come… that he didn’t need you there…and I just looked at him in the eye and said that I did need you, and I just… I didn’t take the offer.” Harry mumbled softly.

Louis heart fluttered at the last bit. “Babe. You’re so stupid, it wasn’t like he was signing you to a label or some shit. He just wanted you to sing a couple songs. You might have gotten known from that.”

Harry shook his head.

“No… I don’t care, I wanted you to be there and he said no, so it was easy to turn down. I don’t regret it.”

Obvious lie, but the meaning was sweet to Louis.

“You’re so getting laid tonight.” Louis smirked as he pulled Harry for a kiss. “Damn it, can’t you let me be pissed for once and not reel me back in with a heart warming story.” He pouted.

“Nope.” Harry smiled as the P popped prominently. He smiled and his fucking dimples dented down on his face.

“I’m in love with an idiot.” Louis whispered.

“Really?” Harry said amused, “Because so am I. This idiot though tends to throw things at me when he’s mad.”

~~

Harry breathed deeply as he kissed Louis nose. The boy scrunched it up cutely, nosing at Harry’s chin before kissing him softly. “Love you… sorry for throwing a lampshade at you.” Louis whispered.

Harry smiled as he doubled over and plopped next to the boy, grabbing a flannel from the floor and cleaning both of them up before dropping it down on the ground. “S’fine, babydoll.”

Louis melted under the pet names and cuddled close to Harry.

“Harry?” He asked softly.

“Yeah?” Harry cradled his fingers against Louis hair.

“I was lying…when I said I would leave.” Louis whispered.

Harry closed his eyes, kissing Louis aimlessly somewhere on his face. “I hoped you were.”

Louis smiled and tilted his head up and kissed the boy. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch lately.” He whispered after a few moments of silence.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a twat.” He chuckled, falling silent when Louis didn’t laugh with him. “Lou, its fine. I just know you’re stressed…Stressed from the uncertainty… but I promise we’ll get through shit phase and actually get ourselves a proper home…with proper kids, and maybe be properly married.” His sarcasm in the end of the sentence was sharp, but the meaning behind that Harry would go against his morals to make Louis happy was real.

“I would like that.” Louis whispered softly.

Harry hummed and pulled the boy closer. “You do this thing were you over think a shit load.” Harry teased.

“I just want to feel safe…I just want the certainty that we’re something… you know. It’s not about the house or kids… or the marriage. Its about knowing that he don’t have to run. We don’t have to save up money for motels, weed and food. I just want to know that when we’re outside…me on a rock as you take useless pictures of me. There’s someplace we can call our own.” Louis spoke softly.

“You can call me your own.” Harry said cutely as he nosed softly at Louis cheekbones. Louis smiled and kissed his nose. “You are mine.” He whispered.

“I just sometimes wish we could stop running.” Louis whispered as he yawned and cuddled close, eyes shutting tiredly. “Can you spoon me?” Louis asked softly.

Harry dropped the subject and nodded, hugging Louis against his tummy and pulling Louis back to his front.

~~

Harry sniffled, cool air nipping at their skin, this motel air conditioning being broken.

“Fuck. I’m freezing.” Louis frowned as sat down next to Harry, flickering his lighter on to light up the blunt Harry just rolled.

“You’ve gotten better at rolling.” He complimented, as Harry toked up.

Harry coughed, smiling as he tried holding the rest of the smoke that didn’t leave his mouth.

“Kiss me.” Louis whispered. He was always either moody or incredible horny when they got high. Today he was taking the latter. Harry’s fingers curled around the base of Louis neck as he kissed him, smoke peeking from the sides of their mouths and sinking into Louis as their tongues twined and laced together.

Louis hissed when he felt the lit tip of the blunt scrap against his skin. “Sorry.” Harry apologized as he handed the rolled weed to Louis.  Louis craned his neck when Harry began placing sloppy kisses against his skin. He inhaled deeply, holding it in for a while as Harry kissed his way up his neck, only to shot gun it back into the younger boys mouth.

Louis giggled as Harry hoisted him up on his lap. “You’re so fucking sexy.”  He reached blindly for his camera, turning it on and snapping a picture of Louis lighting up. “Stop.” Louis blew the smoke right at the camera lens. Harry snapped a picture of that, purring happily and delighted. “I wish you could just model for me.”

“That’s how we got together remember? Those fucking dimples made me leave college.” He glared jokingly.

Harry chuckled. “If I knew how much I would have fallen in love with you I would have tried to stay…I just find it boring to stay in one place and see the same things over and over again.” He shrugged softly. “I am sorry, Lou… I feel like I ruined your life.”

Louis kissed Harry and stole the blunt. “You think too much for someone who should be getting stoned.”

Harry giggled softly. “One day though… I’ll settle down with you.”

Louis heart lurched at the words. “Yeah?” He asked softly.

“Yeah…It could be you and I… and four little toddlers running around.” He kissed his nose lightly.

Louis smiled and licked his way into Harry’s mouth. “You’re so charming.”

“Mhm.” Harry smirked as he dabbed his thumb on Louis wet bottom lip. “Charming enough for you to suck me off while I finish this blunt?” He asked, smiling sweetly.

“As long as you don’t take pictures of me.” Louis glared, as he went for the zip of Harry’s jeans.

“No promises.”

~~

It was odd, and strange. But it’s how they worked. How when they went out, they were strangers. As if two boys just looking to get laid. They would flirt with people and dance, maybe even kiss other people. But it was sort of like an antidrug high. Knowing they were secretly riling up the other person, because it didn’t matter what happened because at the end of the night they were going back to their own arms.

Louis swayed softly to the beat of the base knowing Harry was probably off with that blonde girl and boy he saw them with earlier, probably getting sucked off at the bathroom.

He turned around and looked up at sky high hair.

“I know you.” The older man spoke, ducking down to speak at Louis ear.

“I don’t know you.” Louis responded as the attractive older man led him to the bar, even though if his face looked familiar…and his voice.

“I saw your _friend_ , Harry sing once at one of my friends party.” He ordered two beers. “You were playing the piano.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah…that’s me…I’m sorry, I don’t know you?”

“Nick Grimshaw, you can call me Grimmy if you’d like.”

Louis scrunched up his nose subtly, Grimmy reminding him of the word grimy.

“Oh! You’re the one that offered Harry to sing on your radio show. Yeah, he’s dumb and said no.” Louis sighed sadly.

“Because I wouldn’t bring you along. Sorry pretty pearl.” Nick  _purred_. Louis took the beer and tried his best not to cringe. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. Like I said he’s dumb.”

Nick placed a very non subtle hand high on Louis thigh. “I’m willing to ask again, letting him bring a plus one.” He rubbed at the denim that covered Louis thigh.

“Are you trying to get me to sleep with you just so Harry can go on the radio?”

“Wouldn’t you be a good boyfriend if you did?” Nick retorted.

Louis both closed as he stared at the man in front of him.

“Oh doll, it’s achingly obvious that you two are madly in love. Swinger couple though…into that kinky shit though.” Nick raised his hand a little higher.

Louis slapped his hand away. “We don’t sleep with them. Sex is off limits.”

Nick chuckled. “The last time I saw the very intoxicated curly was him leaving off in a taxi with those pretty little blondes.”

Louis turned back and looked around the dance floor and couldn’t find the blondes or Harry, and the bathroom line was empty. He gulped, even if Harry was drunk… he wouldn’t just leave Louis to sleep with those people.

“He would.” Nick answered Louis, who didn’t realize he was speaking his thoughts. “And he did. Plus, it’s not like I’m asking for your heart. I’m just asking for that pert little bum of yours for a night….and your curly headed boyfriend can get his radio gig in the end. It’s a win-win for everyone… Call him. If you don’t believe me. I bet you he’s miles away right now.”

“We don’t have phones.”

“I know.” Nick smirked, hand tilting Louis chin up to meet eyes with him. “Second chances like these never happen twice.”

Louis gulped as he looked around the room again.

Sex was off limits.

But this was for Harry.

“Fine.”

~~

Harry stumbled out of storage closet, with Niall and Perrie following behind. “Both of you are quite magnificent with your tongues.” He smirked as he kissed each of their noses. He looked around for Louis, eyes squinting for the petite little boy.

The music suddenly dulled down to a mute when he saw Louis leaving out the front door with… Nick’s hand high on his bum leading him out.

“No… He…wouldn’t.”

“What?” Niall asked as he didn’t even notice the boy left to go get beers.

“We have a no sex rule.” He spoke out loud.

“Well.” Niall took his beer back, a little offended as to someone who thought would get laid that night.

~~

Louis tip toed after closing the motel door. He sighed when he didn’t see Harry’s figure on the bed and went to turn on the lights.

“Took you long enough.”

“Holy shit!” Louis screamed when he turned around and saw Harry sitting on a chair by the corner.

Harry was nursing a cigarette in between his fingers along with a beer can.

“When did you get back?” Louis asked. He would be furious at the fact that Harry broke the ‘no sex’ rule when he himself broke it as well.

“After I saw you leave with Nick.” He said bluntly. He stood up and dropped the cigarette on the carpet and stomped it out.

“Wait, what?” Louis asked confused. Harry’s eyes were dark as he glared at Louis.

“Is that your wicked way of getting back at me? Because I’m a nobody? How did it feel to sleep with a real man huh? He must have fucked your slutty bitch ass real good.” Harry growled, pushing past Louis for an already packed bag at the end of the bed.

“What are  you talking about! You left with those blondes. He told me you did, I couldn’t find you and the bathroom line was empty. So don’t yell at me for sleeping with him.”

Harry fisted at the closest thing possible which was the border of Louis paino.

“So you slept with him?”

“Yeah I did—-“

Louis screamed when the black piano was flung towards him. He ducked low on the ground as it hit the wall and shattered everywhere.

“What the fuck!” Louis screamed. He looked behind his back when he stood up and his eyes began to water.

The piano Harry had gotten him those years back was crumbled. The black and white keys littered the floor. He was breathless as he bent down to touch the crushed plastic. “How dare you.” Louis life was in that. The music he played was played on that piano. The love he had for Harry was almost held there…but now it was crumbled.

“Fuck you Louis. Fuck the thought of your fucking dream home, and the having fucking bratty children. Fuck you. I wont ever marry you. I never will, and I never plan to.” He cursed, voice sounding rougher then usual as he hid his hurt with the glower that echoed vocally.

Louis sat up, and looked at the night stand. There layer Harry’s camera. Harry looked where he was staring at, but Louis was two steps ahead of him.

“Ugh! I hate you!” Harry flinched as the camera was thrown at the wall, shattering uselessly right next to the piano.

“I hate you!” He screamed, he knew they were gonna be asked to leave soon, it wouldn’t be the first time.

“I did it for you! I slept with him for you!” He cried, as Harry was glaring at his shattered camera on the ground.

“He said he would ask you to play at the radio, and can you blame me? I thought you had left with those two blondes. I thought you broke the rule first!” Louis wailed, Harry still looking at his camera on the ground.

“How could you think I would ever do that? How could you ever do that? That’s prostitution.” Harry spat, looking up and meeting Louis eyes.

“I did it for you! But it doesn’t matter, because now I know that whatever ‘we’ have is just a load of bullshit! It’s a waste of time because you are never going to stop running. Never. Not even for me.”

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, glaring up at Louis. “I declined the radio shit exactly for that reason. I like running, okay Louis. I like being on the verge of not knowing what’s next.—-”

“You were just leading me on.” Louis hopped on his leg as he took of his shoe and chucked it at Harry.

“LEAVE!” He screeched. “Get the hell out of my life. Run! Keep running because I’m not following you anymore. Fuck you. Fuck you and your adrenaline and shitty morals. I deserve better.”

“So do I.” Harry spat, and with that he walked past Louis, shoes crunching under the broken plastic.

Louis closed his eyes when he heard the door slam shut.

~~

**_Louis looked at the scattered white keys around the room. He closed his eyes. It hurt, the wrecked reddened skin closed slowly. He thought all the tears were gone but the last one slipped down along his tainted tear stained cheek._ **

**_This just wasn’t another fight._ **

**_It was their break up._ **

~~

Louis was holding four coffee’s in two hands, smiling as none of them spilled as he walked down the hallway and could here Nick chortling at something one the guest he had on right now said.

Louis walked in when Nick slipped off his head phones from the little window the door provided, showing that they were on commercial or a song was playing. He opened the door with his bum and walked into the room backwards.

“Lou! Look at your magic little fingers holding all four cups.” Nick teased.

“Thanks mate.” Matt smiled, one of Nick’s co-host.

Louis was about to say something witty when his tongue went like metal.

“Start struck.” Matt sing songed. “Be proud, Ed. He never gets star struck, not even when Beyonce came.”

Louis eyes passed Ed Sheeren as they fell upon Harry.

His Harry.

He set the last two coffes which he assumed were for Ed Sheeren and his Harry—- Harry down on the table and scurried right out.

~~

He was smoking a cigarette outside when he heard the scuffle of shoes come near him. He wipped at his eyes as he straighneted up.

“Can I have one?”

Deep… voice still deep.

_It’s been such a long time, and maybe it even got deeper._

“Y-yeah.” Louis offered his second to last cigarette to Harry.

“So…you work for him?” Harry started of. “Nick.”

Louis shook his head. “Not for him… Just a side job while I’m finishing up uni.” He mumbled.

“You went back…” Harry nodded softly, taking a lighter out of his bag to light up.

“Y-yeah…M’almost done.”

“Good… c-congrats.”

Louis and Harry could physically, emotionally and literally feel the tension.

“You’re umm…Ed Sheeran?”

“Oh… He’s headlining a new tour and I’m his opening act.” He mumbled, taking a slow drag of the cigarette.

“Good…. Congrats.”

Louis turned to look at Harry since he saw him an hour ago.

“You still look the same.” He smiled softly.

“You don’t… You cut your fringe and your glasses aren’t on.” He frowned slightly.

“Hair cut…contacts.” Louis mumbled, eyes dropping along with his heart as he saw the silver band on Harry’s ring finger.

“Who’s the lucky person?” He asked as he swallowed down rocks in his throat as he nudged his head towards Harry’s hand.

Harry looked down at his hand and quickly covered it with his other hand. He slowly blew the smoke elsewhere when he looked away.

Louis nose flared as he held down his tears.

“His name is Zayn…” Harry mumbled softly.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek. “Oh…Did he take your last name?” He asked casually.

“I took his.” Harry mumbled softly.

Louis sighed as he  watched Harry drop his cigarette and stomp it out with the toe of his shoe.

“I’m happy for you.”

“T-thanks…and you?” Harry asked softly.

“No… No one for me. I mean, Nick and I had a thing…A stupid thing really. But nothing serious… not serious enough for marriage.” Louis breathed under his breath.

“I’m sorry.”  Harry whispered.

Louis sat up and dusted off his knees. “No its fine, hopefully he’s not throwing knifes at you.”

Harry chuckled as he stood up as well. “He’s not.”

Louis looked at the green eyes he still loved. “I hate you…” He whispered softly.

Harry smiled softly, “I never apologized…for what I did to your piano.”

“I never apologized for sleeping with Nick or breaking your camera. It doesn’t matter. You’re married and taken, and I’m… I’m not.”

Harry looked down. “I never stopped loving you… I don’t think I ever will.”

“I guess I’m the one running then…because I want to… I want to stop loving you.” Louis whispered.

Harry looked away. “I should get going… Ed said we were gonna leave soon.”

Louis wiped under his eyes and smiled brokenly. “I was right.” He whispered. He took another drag of his cigarette. “You’re getting famous. Everyone wants you and you don’t want me.” He laughed at the words he remembered talking to Harry.

“So was I…” Harry looked at the way Louis cigarette lit up with each inhale and exhale. “Shame, innit? Something so beautiful, slowly killing themselves.” Harry recited his same words as well.

“If only it was faster.” Louis mumbled under his breath as he dropped his cigarette at an ashtray in one the near by bins.

“Bye Louis…” Harry whispered softly.

Louis looked up, closed his eyes. “I have to umm… go.” He took one last glance at Harry and shuffled away, not crying till he was safe behind elevator doors.

 

_fin_

_the next 'chapter' is alternate ending._


	2. alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay happy ending

He was smoking a cigarette outside when he heard the scuffle of shoes come near him. He wipped at his eyes as he straighneted up.

“Can I have one?”

Deep… voice still deep.

It’s been such a long time, and maybe it even got deeper.

“Y-yeah.” Louis offered his second to last cigarette to Harry.

“So…you work for him?” Harry started of. “Nick.”

Louis shook his head. “Not for him… Just a side job while I’m finishing up uni.” He mumbled.

“You went back…” Harry nodded softly, taking a lighter out of his bag to light up.

“Y-yeah…M’almost done.”

“Good… c-congrats.”

Louis and Harry could physically, emotionally and literally feel the tension.

“You’re umm…Ed Sheeran?”

“Oh… He’s headlining a new tour and I’m his opening act.” He mumbled, taking a slow drag of the cigarette.

“Good…. Congrats.”

Louis turned to look at Harry since he saw him an hour ago.

“You still look the same.” He smiled softly.

“You don’t… You cut your fringe and your glasses aren’t on.” He frowned slightly.

“Hair cut…contacts.” Louis mumbled, eyes dropping along with his heart as he saw the silver band on Harry’s ring finger.

“Who’s the lucky person?” He asked as he swallowed down rocks in his throat as he nudged his head towards Harry’s hand.

Harry looked down at his hand and quickly covered it with his other hand. He slowly blew the smoke elsewhere when he looked away.

Louis nose flared as he held down his tears.

Harry ducked his head down. “It’s not important… I should be asking you that question.” He mumbled softly.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “I-… I don’t have anyone… Not since, since you. Techincally, Nick…but no… no one for me.”

Harry sighed almost in relief.

“Is it a girl?” He asked as he gestured to the ring again.

“N-no… It’s no one.” He mumbled.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows slightly. “What?”

“I wear it because… Since we…umm… broke up. It opened my eyes to a lot of things. And… I wear it because I know one day my other half will wear the same one.”

Louis licked his lips, gulping as he smiled down sadly. “Oh…”

“I uh.. here.” He went for one of the silver chains against his neck and slipped it off to have the same ring, a bit smaller, dangled in the chain.

“That’s sweet.” Louis whispered.

“I was gonna try to get as big as I could…so you could notice me…and I umm… It’s for you.”

Louis eyes widened as Harry slowly slid the chain easily over Louis head.

“W-what?”

Harry looked down. “I came back…to look for you and you weren’t there.”

Louis bottom lip trembled slightly. “We can’t just fix things, it’s been a long time Harry. We cant just go off from where we left off.”

“I know, Lou—-but… I’ve changed. I want you… I want to marry you one day. I… I know it for sure, and wasn’t that one of the main problems?”

Louis shook his head as he fiddled with the ring. “I know but—-

I never stopped loving you.” Harry cut him off mid sentence.

“Neither did I.” Louis whispered.

“Can we try… at least? Please…”

~~

 

“Chritsian Lilian Styles, you get your butt back here!” Louis screeched, chucking a pillow at the curly toddler that just ran out his room.

Harry chuckled as he wrapped sleepy arms around Harry.

“We shouldn’t have bought him that water gun.” Louis fumed.

“You should sleep under the covers more often.” Harry kissed the back of his neck softly.

Louis pouted.

“You shouldn’t have named his middle name Lilian either…” Harry snickered as his hand dropped down to Louis crotch. “It’s cute.” Louis slapped his hand away.

“Sounds very much like a sparkly woodland creature to me.” He whispered.

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile. “I hate you.” He giggled softly.

“Enough to suck me off before I have to wake up and drive little fairy Christian to school?” Harry husked in his ear.

“Not a fairy.” Louis grumbled as he ducked under the covers.

~~

Fin.


End file.
